


Start With Sweet Talk

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biracial Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Keith, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Lance are adoptive siblings, Mental Instability, Multi, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, allura is not nice, anger management issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Just me, the car, a deserted road badly illuminated. A dream come true.</i><br/>He couldn't even afford a tow truck. They were college students, for fuck's sake, they could barely pay for food, rent and gas.<br/>Keith's head snapped up when he heard a car approaching and stop. The car door opened and he saw a figure step out. The guy was...huge. Keith was sure he just pissed his pants a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First week - Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for the Sheith/Voltron, I hope I don't disappoint....hahaha.  
> It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! Feel free to point them out to me ^^

 

 

“I can't fucking believe this.” Keith said, slamming the car door and kicking the wheel with all his strength.

“Lance should have brought this piece of shit to the mechanic _years_ ago.” Keith sighed and tugged at his hair, messing up his ponytail. That car had outlived their _abuelito_ , for fuck's sake. The hood was emitting smoke and he ran to open it, just to get hit in the face and start to cough.

“Fuck! What am I gonna do!?” He felt his breath starting to get choppy and tried to suck air in his lungs.

_Fuck. This isn't the time to get a panic attack, get your shit together!_

Keith squatted on the ground with his head between his knees and tried to get a rein on his emotions.

_First, I gotta call Lance and tell him to come pick me up. We'll see how to proceed after that._

He grabbed his phone and stood on his shaking legs, waiting for his brother to pick up.

'Hi, you've reached Lance! I'm gonna call you back as soon as I can, leave a message.'

Keith kept breathing deeply and left a message, but he doubted his brother was going to call him back soon, since he only turned off his phone when he was staying at Allura's.

He could call Hunk, Lance's best friend. He almost did but then saw the hour on his phone's clock. Yeah, the poor guy was probably asleep, he didn't want to bother him.

...There was Pidge.

...they didn't have a car license, though.

But their brother-

...Was studying abroad on a student exchange program at the moment.

He could call his father, but he suffered of heart failure and didn't want him to have an heart attack while driving to go get him.

Keith sighed and passed a hand on his face, trying to not have another panic attack. It was going to be fine, Lance would eventually listen to his voice mail and come pick him up.

Possibly before next week.

_Why did it have to be today? We never do long journeys with this damn car! Just this once that I had to go to mom and dad's, it decided to betray me._

Keith glared at the old Prius with all the hate he could muster at the moment, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning on the car's side.

“I know you prefer Lance, you old, stupid piece of crap.” he mumbled under his breath.

 _Should have taken my motorbike with me._ But, then again his father had said he found some of their old stuff in the attic and that they should have been the ones to decide what to keep and what to throw away.

_Just me, the car, a deserted road badly illuminated. A dream come true._

He couldn't even afford a tow truck. They were college students, for fuck's sake, they could barely pay for food, rent and gas.

Keith's head snapped up when he heard a car approaching and stop. The car door opened and he saw a figure step out. The guy was...huge. Keith was sure he just pissed his pants a bit.

_Should I get my knife or should I see if he wants to help?_

“Uhm. Hello? Need help?” The stranger said, approaching him carefully.

“Er, hi. Yeah, my car broke down.” Keith said, slowly and assessing the guy.

He was tall and broad, practically a walking Greek god. His fringe was dyed white and he had kind gray eyes.

_Chill out, Keith. You can easily take him down if he tries something._

“I can take a look, if you want. I'm not an expert, but my friend taught me the basics.” The guy took a step forward and Keith hit his back against the car while trying to get some distance between them.

If the other noticed, he graciously didn't say anything, just extended his hand with a friendly smile.

“I'm Takashi Shirogane, by the way. You can call me Shiro.”

Keith looked at the hand before taking and shaking it, Shiro's grip was surprisingly gentle, considering how he was built.

“Keith Kogane. Call me Keith.”

Shiro smiled and took off his hoodie, Keith averted his gaze blushing when he saw the tank top underneath riding up, showing his toned stomach.

Even though Shiro didn't seem like a bad person, Keith found himself recalling all of his judo and karate lessons with his brother, just in case he tried something.

_I can remember all I want but this guy could probably kill me with a hug._

Keith hovered over him while Shiro worked, like an anxious parent at the park with his children. He seemed to know what he was doing, though. Keith was really grateful.

“Should be good for now. I would bring her in for a check up one of these days, though. Just in case. Try to start it over.” Shiro said, wiping his hands on a rug Keith had found in the car.

Keith got in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition, praying to all the gods he knew and glancing at Shiro. He inhaled....

...and the car started.

The boy released his breath, relieved. If he initially doubted Shiro, now he really felt like marrying the guy on the spot. He was a true life saver.

“Thank you! How can I repay you?” Keith said, taking the rug from Shiro's hands while he got dressed.

“No worries, it's fine. You don't have to repay me, I'm just glad I could help.” he said blushing and awkwardly rubbing his neck.

“I..uh, could treat you to coffee...some day?” Keith offered, albeit a little shy and awkward as well.

“Coffee, huh? I'd like that. I'm kind of a coffee lover, so that works for me.” Shiro laughed and took out his phone, asking for his number so they could set a date.

“Okay then, I'll escort you for a bit. Just to make sure the car's functioning.”

Keith nodded and closed the door while Shiro got the hood. The other flashed him a quick smile before getting back to his own car.

He released a breath he didn't notice he was holding and felt a lot of the tension on his shoulders dissipate.

Shiro was really a good guy. He hoped to see him again after their...coffee appointment?

He chastised himself. _Reach home first, think about Shiro later._

Keith got the car back on the road and watched from the rear view mirror Shiro following right behind him. He yawned and decided it wouldn't hurt to speed up a bit, he wanted to hit the pillow as soon as possible.

Shiro's BMW didn't struggle to keep the Prius' pace, the road was straight and the lane was double and Keith could already see the city's lights.

Twenty minutes later, Keith was pulling the car on the side of the road and getting out. Shiro was doing the same, pulling his car behind Keith's.

“Well, I'm turning left here. Thank you so much for everything.” Keith said, smiling and offering Shiro his hand once again.

“And I'm turning right. Don't worry, it was my pleasure.” the other smiled back and shook the offered limb.

“Let's keep in contact, yeah?” Keith said, releasing his grip on Shiro's hand and shoving his hands in his jeans' pockets.

“Yeah, uh...send me a message when you get home?” the other said with a light blush coloring his cheeks.

“Sure thing, man. See you!” he climbed back on his car after making sure Shiro was good and drove away, reaching his and Lance's apartment in mere minutes.

Keith felt like passing out, he struggled with the keys before getting them right and entering the small corridor.

“Hey Red. Nice to see you too, buddy.” He said, when he felt something rubbing against his leg. Keith bent over and scratched the cat behind the ear, smiling at the answering purr.

“Wait...” he saw some of discarded clothes on the floor: a skirt, a blouse and Lance's jeans. Lance had brought Allura home. That meant his phone had been on and that he had _purposefully_ ignored his call.

“I am going to fucking _kill_ you, Lance.” Keith said, gritting his teeth.

His pocket vibrated in his pocket and Keith got it out. A new message from an unknown number.

'Got home safely?' it read.

Keith realized much later that he was grinning like an idiot.

 


	2. First week - Monday

 Everyone was silent at breakfast. Allura was chewing on her scrambled eggs with disinterest, Keith was trying to kill his brother with the sheer force of his glare and Lance was trying his hardest to ignore him.

“Look, Keith. I'm sorry. Next time I'll keep my phone on.” the other said after a while of suffering under his brother's killer look.

“That's what you always say! For fuck's sake, Lance! I'm not asking you to go to the moon and back, it's just a small thing!” Keith burst, shooting up of his chair and hitting the counter with his fist, making the plates and cutlery rattle.

“What do you want me to do!? I can't live my life glued to you!” Lance had stood as well, his face mere inches from his brother's.

“That's not what I'm asking and you _know_ it. I just need you to be reachable if something happens. You're my family, is it that too much to ask?” the black haired boy's eyes saddened, suddenly he couldn't look at his brother properly.

“That's _exactly_ the point. Since you came in our house, in _my_ home, you had _issues,_ Keith. Depression, anger issues, panic attacks, take your pick. You need to start _controlling_ your emotions.” Lance pointed a finger in his face and Keith felt as if the world had abruptly stopped spinning.

“Wow. So that's what you think. That I can snap my fingers, put everything I feel in a box and poof! All my 'issues' disappear?” Keith grabbed his school bag from the floor and rested it on his shoulder, before making a beeline for the door.

“Keith, wait!” He heard Lance say, before he was quickly shut down by Allura's words.

“Let him go, it's his fucking problem he's a freak.” she had said as the door closed behind Keith's shoulders.

The next thing Keith knew, was that he was in the middle of the road with his cellphone pressed to his hear, waiting for Pidge to pick up.

“Well, if it isn't my gay knight in rainbow armor.” They said once picking up. Keith snorted.

“Shut up, Pidge. We have a class this morning, remember?” the black haired boy tapped his foot on the asphalt impatiently.

“I know, dude. We'll meet at our usual place, yeah?” Keith heard rustling from the other end of the line and assumed they were getting ready to go out.

“Sure, I'll get you breakfast. Want a muffin with your cappuccino?” he asked, heading for the cafe place near campus.

“Nope. A pretzel.” they answered, without losing a beat.

“What about a donut? C'mon, work with me. I'm broke.” he answered with a small laugh.

“Whatever, bro. Get me a donut. As long as you get me something with caffeine.” Pidge sounded cheerful. Maybe because Matt wasn't at home? They had a pretty serious fight when Katie came out as agender and demanded to be called “Pidge”. It was so serious they stayed at Keith and Lance's house for almost a month, until Matt came to apologise and bring them back home.

Keith entered the cafe and got in line, distractedly waving back at a girl that was in his sociology class.

Once he got everything he needed, he sat on the bench where he and Pidge usually met, just in front of the campus.

He brought the paper cup to his lips and blew on it before taking a sip of cappuccino, thinking of his brother.

He thought they were getting along well, he knew they weren't blood related, but still, they were the same age. Keith had been brought to their house ( _his new home)_ when he was only six.

He and Lance had always been close, since when they were very little. He thought of their _abuelos_ ' house, their _abuelita_ 's hugs, the way _abuelo_ used to sit on the armchair in the living room, smoking and making them sit on his lap, telling them stories of the past, especially the war. Keith missed him a lot.

“Geez, Keith. What crawled up your asshole and died?” Pidge asked, sitting beside him and taking the paper bag and the cup the other was offering.

“I'm just thinking about....stuff.” He gestured vaguely with his right hand in the air before taking a sip from his cup.

“Yess. Donuts.” He heard Pidge say beside him.

“Thanks Pidge, You're always so supportive of me.” Keith said, before getting hit on the shoulder by his friend.

“I was getting there, shut up.” They claimed around a mouthful of donut.

“Gross! Use a tissue!” Keith screamed, taking a packet of Kleenex from his bag and offering them to Pidge.

Pidge graciously took a tissue and cleaned their mouth, smirking at Keith.

“Anyway, what did Lance do?” They inquired, licking their fingers clean and gulping down their cappuccino.

“How did you know it was Lance? Also, I will never stop telling you're gross while you eat.” Keith averted his gaze from his friend and took a sip.

“Because you look like you just swallowed a whole lemon.” Pidge replied matter of factly.

The raven haired boy pulled a face and finished his hot beverage before throwing the cup away.

“We...had a fight. He thinks I can control my panic attacks and anger bursts. But I don't know how many times I told him that I can't. He thinks he has to babysit me...” Keith sighed and slumped back in the bench, while Pidge gave him a pitying look and half-hugged him.

Keith was touched. Pidge didn't easily show affection, since what happened with their brother.

“You two should talk. And I mean talk, not shout at each other. Lance's a good guy, I'm sure he would understand.”

 

“I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises.” Keith said, before they had to part for their morning classes.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 **Received from:** **Takashi Shirogane**

[text]: This might sound strange but...I think I saw you outside my campus today.

 

**Sent To: Takashi Shirogane**

[text]: Really?

 

**Received from: Takashi Shirogane**

[text]: Yeah. You a senior?

 

**Sent To: Takashi Shirogane**

[text]: Freshman. I'm majoring in sociology.

 

**Received from: Takashi Shirogane**

[text]: I see. We should walk together to class sometime.

[text]: or maybe get a coffee or something before class.

[text]: I hope that didn't sound weird.

 

**Sent To: Takashi Shirogane**

[text]: No, it's fine. Actually I was thinking the same.

[text]: I have morning classes Monday and Thursday.

[text]: if you're okay with one of these days I'm game.

 

**Received from: Takashi Shirogane**

[text]: I have a morning class on Thursday, too.

 

**Sent To: Takashi Shirogane**

[text]: So Thursday it is.

 

**Received from: Takashi Shirogane**

[text]: Perfect! I'd like to stay and talk with you, but I have an afternoon class in five minutes. We'll talk later, yeah?

 

“What's up?” He heard Pidge whisper to him, momentarily forgetting their books and study session at the library.

“It's just...Shirogane just texted me and...I think that in the confusion this morning I forgot to take my adderall on my way to campus.” Keith said, moving a book and sneezing when a cloud of dust hit him in the face.

“Shirogane texted you!? The one who helped you with Lance's Prius? Let me see!” Pidge made grabby hands and Keith passed them his phone.

They unlocked the screen (he was kinda fond of that picture, it was a photo of him, Lance, Pidge and Hunk at Disneyland a year ago) and quickly read through the messages.

“I gotta say, that's kinda cute. Are you planning to bang him? 'cause I'd totally go for that booty.”

Keith sighed and shook his head, exasperated.

“It's not like that, Pidge.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the second chapter! I hope you liked it~  
> I just wanted you to know that since school is starting updates might be much slower, sorry for that ^^"
> 
> let's talk on [tumblr](poepilotdmrn.tumblr.com)!


	3. First Week - Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that Keith McClain I hear?” a friendly voice piped up before Rolo's head poked from the window that connected the diner with the kitchen.  
> “It's Kogane-McClain, thank you very much.” Keith rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, I know I'm late...blame school. Heh.
> 
> Not beta'd. Hoot if you see any mistakes--

 

 **Received from: Pidge (╯°** **益** **°)╯** **彡┻━┻**

[text] u kno tuesday is our movie night right (¬_¬)

 

Keith sighed when he saw the message. Yes, of course he knew. How could he forget when every damn Tuesday night he was at Pidge's or Hunk's place?

 

 **Sent To: Pidge (╯°** **益** **°)╯** **彡┻━┻**

[text] yes pidge ಠ_ಠ

 

He picked his pen between his thumb and index finger and played with it waiting for an answer, even if he knew what they would eventually ask.

 

 **Received from: Pidge (╯°** **益** **°)╯** **彡┻━┻**

[text] is lance coming

 

Keith considered it for a moment, they usually went together, even since Lance started dating Allura back in January.

 

 **Sent To: Pidge (╯°** **益** **°)╯** **彡┻━┻**

[text] probs. Gotta ask him first (ーー;)

 

The black haired boy checked the time on his phone and started gathering his things from the library's desk, hoping to stop at the diner near home to grab a bite for everyone and pondering if he should text his brother.

 

 **Received from: Pidge (╯°** **益** **°)╯** **彡┻━┻**

[text] just ask him pls. U know how hunk gets if he doesnt talk w/ him (ｰ ｰ;)

 

Oh, he knew. Hunk sulked like a baby and started moaning about never seeing his best friend even if they saw each other at least twice a week. Hunk saw Lance almost more than his own brother.

Keith pocketed his phone and shoved his hands in his coat's pockets, mentally readying himself for the cold November weather.

He stepped out in the icy wind, avoiding a guy at the last moment that was too engrossed in his phone and sighed.

_Yeah, better get this over with._

 

**Sent To: C** **abrón**

[text] are u coming tonight or what. Hunks gonna be pissed if u don't show up u know it.

 

Keith had to wait just a minute or two to receive his brother's answer, Lance lived with his phone glued to his fingers.

 

**Received from: Cabrón**

[text] ofc. Isn't it my turn to pick a movie?

 

**Sent To: C** **abrón**

[text] I think so. Ask pidge.

 

The diner was peaceful, there were a few patrons scattered at the tables or on the booth.

 

“Keith! Good evening!” Nyma, the waitress, cheerfully greeted him with a warm smile.

 

“Nyma, good to see you.” he smiled not unkindly to the blond haired girl.

 

Everyone knew her for her trademark: her violet contacts. Nobody actually knew the true color of her eyes.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek while she got behind the counter.

 

“Is that Keith McClain I hear?” a friendly voice piped up before Rolo's head poked from the window that connected the diner with the kitchen.

“It's Kogane-McClain, thank you very much.” Keith rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself.

 

He and Rolo had been a one night-two nights-oh shit it's already been a month- thing when he had started college. And of course, Lance, not one to miss anything, started dating Nyma.

They were a few years older and had been nice enough to not make everything awkward when both relationships had fallen apart.

Rolo smiled and winked at him, earning another eye-roll from an annoyed Keith.

 

“What d'ya wanna eat, _hermoso_?” Rolo said, imitating Lance's attempts at flirting.

 

“Oh, my God! You totally sound like Lance!” He said, cackling hysterically until he almost chocked on his own spit. Nyma promptly offered his a glass of water when she saw him struggling.

 

“Just four of the usual, please.” Keith smiled when Rolo saluted in response and got to work.

While Rolo cooked, he and Nyma caught up. She hadn't changed that much, and the same was for Rolo, that from time to time would pop up from the kitchen and throw in his two cents.

Once dinner was ready, Nyma hugged him and made him promise to not disappear again, even Rolo got out of the kitchen to bear hug the life out of him.

 

“You guys, I get it. I'll come here more often!” Keith said, trying to breathe. Rolo squeezed him even harder and Nyma pinched his cheek, smiling.

 

“We'll count on it.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Lance waved at him when he saw his brother's motorcycle approaching and took a drag from his cigarette.

 

“I thought you would already be up at Hunk's” Keith said, taking off his helmet and passing a hand through his hair.

 

“Eh, you know how he gets all hot and bothered when he sees me smoke.” Lance replied, winking and smirking.

 

“Yeah, but not in the way _you_ mean it.” the black haired boy snorted and tied his hair in his usual ponytail before stealing the cigarette from his brother's fingers and taking a drag.

 

“God! T...this isn't tobacco.” Keith said, trying not to cough too much.

 

“I know.” Lance didn't even try to hide his smug smirk, earning a hard hit on his shoulder.

 

“ You're a jerk. By the way, Nyma and Rolo say hi.”

 

“And you're a bitch. Did you get me my burger?”

 

“Maybe. Put out that shit and come up see.”

 

Keith dangled the bag in front of his brother's eyes before climbing the stairs to Hunk's apartment. He ringed the bell and before he could even realize what was happening he was being hugged fiercely by a happy Hunk.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I though you were Lance.” the other said, releasing his hold on Keith.

The black haired male swore he could see Pidge and Hunk smirking while he regained his breath.

“What's up, gang!” Lance screamed entering the door and throwing his hands in the air like the goddamn idiot he was.

“Lance!” Hunk tackled them both once again.

“...Why did I get caught up in the middle again?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these last chapters are a bit boring, I'm hoping the next one is more interesting (for your sake and mine LOL). Also, you might've noticed the chapter titles are a bit lame. Don't worry, working on that too.
> 
> let's talk on [tumblr](poepilotdmrn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
